The major aim of the research is to discover how children learn to recognize and correctly interpret the feelings and affective states of others. The ability to be sensitive to the emotions of others stems from learning how to recognize the emotional states of people and then correctly identify these states. The ways in which children acquire these skills is a primary focus of this study. Children ranging in age from three through ten years and both their parents will be videotaped while they play in pairs and in triads (mother, father, child). Parents will read a wordless book to their children; the book was devised specifically for research purposes and is designed to elicit discussion about emotions. Parents and children will also play together with specific toys. All interactions will be videotaped and both verbal and nonverbal interaction characteristics will be analyzed. In addition to naturalistic observations, parents and children will complete sensitivity and empathy measures. Scores from these measures will be correlated with actual behavioral measures. The ability to be sensitive to the emotions of others is an important feature of interpersonal competence, empathy, and psychological health. Understanding ways in which parents can help their children acquire social skills has implications for child-rearing practices. Individuals who are socially sensitive also exhibit better psychological health and adjustment. Therefore, the findings from this study will have implications for clinical interventions with individuals who have difficulty relating to others; and will also have implications for preventive interventions with children. Since empathy is frequently lacking in individuals who bring harm to others, appropriate methods for increasing the concern and understanding we each have for others may ultimately result in more positive interpersonal relationships.